Rabbit Trails
by Reposhillo
Summary: One night at the lot changed everything for Johnny Cade when Curly Shepard happened on by.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here we are with a Curly x Johnny story. Yes you read that right. Curly Shepard x Johnny Cade. A multi-chapter story focusing on the building relationship between these two.**

**I do not own the characters**

**Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Johnny adjusted himself against the worn leather seats that had been discarded in the lot, dragging over another page of newspaper over his body in a sad attempt to warm himself. He sniffled as he tried to take a deep breathe, his lungs expanding with sharp, cold air that he slowly let out in a long sigh.<p>

His parents had been fighting, not a big surprise really. He was just surprised that it had taken so long for one to start. Of course his first plan of action was to head over to the Curtis's, but upon arriving he had heard Darry yelling at Pony for something. That had made him reconsider his choices and he opted for the lot tonight.

He was sure Darry had a good reason for fighting with Pony. Unlike his parents who just seemed to want to yell at him or ignore his existence. But Darry wasn't like them. He was always working hard to keep Soda and Pony in the family, they were all they had left. Maybe Ponyboy stayed out too late or something, he reasoned. God knows he would never tell Ponyboy these things since his friend had a habit of blowing up whenever someone tried to tell him something different about his oldest brother.

Johnny rubbed his hands between his thighs to create more heat. It was sure chilly tonight to the young Greaser, and he huffed under his breath. The cold made it really hard to sleep sometimes.

Of course it was even harder to sleep when something grabs the back of your jacket and screams "GOT YA' HOOD" right in your ear. Johnny jolted and immediately swung his arm out to swat at his supposed attacker, quickly yanking himself up to his hands and knees and he jumped back, landing on his rear as he found himself looking up, meeting the devious gaze of one Curly Shepard. Said Shepard who was currently laughing, teeth exposed as he bent over slightly and slapped his hip.

"Holy shit man, your face! You sure you didn't piss yourself you little Grease?" He laughed again. Johnny drew in quick breathes as the Shepard gave him a once-over. "Heeeey I know you. Yer' that little Rabbit that tags behind Winston. Jessie right?"

"I-Its Johnny man.." Johnny managed to force out, sliding one leg under himself so that he had access to his pocket. "What are you doing here? There's not a rumble…or anything…right?"

"Nah nah! Just wandering, looking for some trouble. No one's homes tonight. Tim had a date with Winston. Since he so kindly scraped off Tim's paint job." Curly snickered to himself. "That guy is messed up." Curly then lowered himself, so that he was crouched down on Johnny's level. Johnny winced slightly but didn't want to break face. Curly Shepard was a tough, though not too bright, hoodlum that was a miniature Tim in the making. He had dark hair that was curled on the ends, with devious, daunting dark blue eyes, like his brother. Said eyes were looking him over, broad grin still in place.

"Man you sure are scrawny looking. Wonder why Winston lets you tag along.."

Despite the situation, and despite it being Curly Shepard, Johnny felt the impulse to snap at the other. "I-I ain't no tag-along. We're friends!"

Curly surprisingly ignored the small outburst. "What you doing out here kiddie? Waiting for a fight?"

Johnny shook his head. Really what business was it of Curly's what he was doing? And he took slight offense to being called a kid by someone who was a year younger then himself. "I ain't no kid. And I was sleeping."

"Sleeping?" It came out as a question as Curly eyed him, confusion crossing his features. He was a lot easier to read then his older brother Tim or Dallas. "Why you sleeping out here? Don't you got a home Rabbit?"

"Whats it to ya'!" Johnny snapped, feeling defensive. Curly simply raised his hands up in mock surrender.

"Just asked a question Rabbit. Bet you're freezing your ass off huh?"

"Maybe so but I'd rather be here then home…"

"You would huh? Folks hack off on you I'm guessing. Why not chill with Curtis. He's your little buddy right?" Curly quipped, actually shifting closer while lowering his hands and sticking one into the pocket of his leather jacket.

"He's busy…And I'm fine out here." Johnny grumbled, scooting over towards the leather seats he had been using as a bed just a little while ago. He slid himself on them as he fished for one of his smokes, making a odd squeaking noise as Curly flopped right next to him. He was kind of warm, Johnny noted.

"I think you're lying but hey, what do I know right?" He grinned again, looking around the lot, his hands dangling over his knees. He was tall, for a fifteen year old, with a small build. Curly scratched at his neck before returning his attention to Johnny. "So hey, why do you hang with Winston? You're a little goody kid like Curtis right?"

"None of your business!" Johnny snapped, his voice carrying a slight hiss to it, and immediately regretted it. Curly's eyes narrowed, and Johnny found his jaw clenched tightly in Curly's hand.

"Getting mouthy Rabbit? I said I was looking for trouble and you're over here just asking for a beating."

Johnny's eyes widened and he grabbed a hold of Curly's wrist with both his hands, trying to wrench his face away from the young Shepard's grip. It was to no avail, and he could only sit helplessly as Curly forced his head to the side, face hardened in concentration. Curly's grip went slack after a moment and he gave a low whistle.

"Maaaan Rabbit that is one tough scar. Wait, were you the one who got jumped by those Soc's a little while ago?" Curly then asked, tilting Johnny's face to the side to get a better look. Now that his jaw wasn't clasped in a iron grip he was able to shake Curly's hand off. He looked away from Curly then, absentmindedly running his fingers over his scar. He didn't like to think about that night, not ever.

"It was pretty big news, all things considered. Tim told me a kid in Curtis' outfit got beat pretty bad. Near death, what I heard."

Johnny kept silent, wishing that Curly would just stop talking. He didn't want to remember that night.

Curly continued on. "So I'm guessing it was you? Man, Winston was slashing tires left and right after that. Gotta say man, if you could live through something like that and still be out here then I guess I can count you tough in my book." Something about his tone, hinted in pride. Who would imagine, Curly Shepard proud that Johnny Cade could live through a brutal jumping by Soc's.

Johnny shook his head and lit one of his cigarettes, inhaling once and holding the smoke in for a bit, before he let it out in small puffs. Curly glanced at him.

"You got a spare Rabbit?"

Deciding that it was best not to get on Curly Shepard's bad side, Johnny handed him one of his cigarettes and his matches.

"Cool." Curly lit his cigarette up easily, leaning back against the seats as he took a long drag and let the smoke drift from his mouth into the night. He rubbed his free hand over his torn blue jeans, taking another drag and blowing it out near Johnny before letting out a laugh. "Will you quit hogging all this conversation here Rabbit? Can't even get my two-cents in."

Johnny rose an eyebrow in question at Curly's attempt at humor, but remained quiet. What was he supposed to say really? He barely spoke to his friends as it was.

"Well this has been fun. Now lets head to my place. Angel's off to her little friends and Tim won't be back until much later." Curly announced, slapping Johnny hard on his back.

Johnny choked on his cigarette smoke due to the forceful pat, and stared at Curly wide-eyed in disbelief. "W-What?"

"You heard me. You're coming to my place. Don't think too much on it Rabbit. Greasers help Greasers out right? My brother lets his gang crash at our place all the time, just like the Curtis's." Curly stood up then, dropping his cigarette onto the grass, not bothering to put it out.

Johnny was still staring at Curly, the fact that he was being invited to the Shepard's home was mind-wracking. "What?" He repeated. "Why man?"

Curly shrugged. "Cause I said so." An odd look crossed his features then, something like worry and discontent. "Look its not right for my place to be dead silent like it is. And don't you breathe a word of this, but I don't fancy being alone a lot. So stop being a pansy and follow me, got it?"

Johnny gulped as Curly extended his hand to him, wondering if getting involved in anything related to Curly Shepard was a good idea. He almost scoffed. Of course it wasn't, but Curly was one of those few people that it was hard to say no to.

"C'mon man. Its pretty warm there" He goaded, grabbing the sleeve of Johnny's faded denim jacket and giving a tug. "Look if you just tag along I'll owe ya okay?"

Maybe it was the temptation of warmth that drove Johnny to comply. Or maybe it was that confession Curly had made, about not wanting to be alone. Something Johnny himself could relate to. Whatever it was, it lead to Johnny putting out his cigarette and letting himself be dragged on his feet by Curly Shepard. He glanced at the young hood before he nodded.

"Okay." Was all he managed to grunt out, sticking his hands in his pockets. He realized just how cold it really was as the wind howled past them, adding to the chill that settled in Johnny's bones.

Curly grinned. "Good answer Rabbit."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here we have the second chapter of Rabbit Trails, a Curly x Johnny story. Mentions of Child abuse in this chapter.**

**I do not own any of the characters**

**Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Johnny breathed into his hands before rubbing them together, trying to spark some warmth as he followed after Curly. The young hood would occasionally turn back and look at him while looking around. They had passed by the DX a little while ago, and soon Johnny found himself on unfamiliar streets. He heard ruckus from a nearby house and he shuddered.<p>

The houses seemed just as dingy and worn as the houses that lined the Curtis' street, proof that this was the East-side. He wondered what it would be like to live in a fancy house on the West-side.

Johnny was pulled from his thoughts as he was knocked back by Curly's arm. He looked around, wondering why Curly made them stop until he heard cussing and the sound of things being knocked over. Out of the dark space between two houses emerged two figures, one shoving the other into a gate and taking a few swings at him.

Curly gave him a grin. "Probably just Riker and Joe again. They're always trying to kill each other" He explained. Johnny didn't see why that was so funny but he remained silent as Curly motioned for him to continue following him. He was led past a broken wooden fence, the space being big enough that even Darry could fit through. His jacket got caught on one of the broken planks however, and he had to force himself from it, tearing a small hole in his jacket. He grumbled under his breath as he hurried after Curly.

"Well here's home!" He suddenly announced after he had led them to a decent sized house. The porch looked like it was slightly caving in, and Johnny could see that one of the front windows were cracked. Curly threw his arms out dramatically as if he were showing the place off before he made his way to the front. "C'mon Rabbit!"

Johnny jogged up to him, waiting as Curly opened the door to step inside. Upon entering Johnny was hit with warm stuffy air, with the smell of cigarettes lingering in the air.

"I'm home!" Curly suddenly yelled, looking around and listening intently for any sort of reply. Johnny noticed the way his shoulders slumped when he received no reply. "Well, looks like everyone's gone tonight like I thought. Well Rabbit, here is the Shepard residence."

Johnny finally found the will to speak. "W-Why do you keep calling me that? My names Johnny…Not Rabbit"

"Well you don't look like a Johnny to me right now. You look like a scared little rabbit, and you act like a rabbit too. So right now I guess you're a rabbit huh?" Curly laughed, his broad grin showing off his teeth again. Johnny didn't get his explanation, and simply jammed his hands in his pockets in response. He took a look around, noticing a worn sofa not too far away, with a TV placed up against the wall. He could spy a kitchen in the far back past a open-view counter, and a door near the kitchen.

Curly led him to a gray-wooden door that had a few holes scattered on it. It was likely a white-painted door but the years had wilted it down to an off gray color. Curly more or less kicked open the door, stepping inside before fumbling with a lamp, quickly lighting up the room.

To say Curly's room was a mess was a serious understatement. It was a disaster. Clothes were thrown all along the floor, several drawers belonging to a dresser were pulled open, the closet was wide open with boxes and clothes spilling forth from it. There were a few holes in the walls, along with some posters and pictures near a cracked mirror. The bed was seated against the far left wall, with a dark green blanket bunched up around dull sheets and two pillows dangling near the edge.

Curly let out a long sigh through his nose as he kicked off his shoes, tossing them near the small chair in the corner near his dresser and he flopped onto his bed, waving Johnny in.

"C'mon kid. Come in and close the door. There's a really small mattress in the closet, just gotta yank it out." He said, yawning as he turned on his side. Johnny stepped inside and close the door as Curly asked, stepping over clothes and a few boxes. He spied a football and some beer cans near the bed as he took a seat in the wooden hair.

"So, your parents….They yell a lot? y'know fight?" Curly suddenly asked, turning on his side and propping his head up with his hand. Johnny tensed, not liking how Curly would just try to pry into his life out of the blue.

"That looks says yes. But…" Curly trailed off, getting up and walking past Johnny to the closet. Johnny watched as he reached in and tugged out a really small mattress that looked like it belonged to a six or seven year old kid's bed. Curly dragged it back to his own bed, where he dropped it next to it and tossed a thin, white blanket over it. "Not much but it will do right?" He grinned, sitting on his bed as he stared at Johnny.

"Y-Yeah. Uh thanks for letting me stay and all." Johnny started, but Curly just waved his hand lazily.

"It's alright. No need for thanks. Like I said, I don't…." Curly seemed to tense up, pulling at one of his curls and he glanced out the window beside the bed. "I don't like being alone man. Maybe its all the quiet. I'm not used to that, y'know?"

Johnny sort of understood. After all the Curtis household was never quiet whenever he happened by it. Wherever Dally led him was never quiet, usually it was a party of some sort.

"Yeah I guess. Pony likes it though" He added as an afterthought.

"Curtis? Haven't run into him for a while. Got his head in books and papers right? Hey, he ever tell you we played Chicken once?"

Johnny looked perplexed. "You guys…What?"

"Yeah. At least until Tim came by, knocked us in the head good and told us he'd kill us if we ever did it again. Classic Tim…" Curly laughed, and Johnny realized that it was a bit different then how he usually laughed. Usually Curly had a habit of speaking a bit loudly, and giving rough, loud laughs as well. Especially when he was picking on someone. This time, Curly spoke a little quieter, and his laughs actually seemed…Pleasant. And genuine.

"Yeah. Neither of us hollered Uncle though."

"He's stubborn…" Johnny admitted,rubbing at one arm as he averted his gaze. Curly on the other hand wriggled out of his leather jacket and tossed it on the opposite end of his bed before he straightened his pillows.

"Yeah. Speaking of the nerd Tim wants me to head to school tomorrow, can you believe that? Don't see why I gotta, school is dumb. And whats the point since everyone thinks I'm dumb too right?"

"I don't think you're dumb…" Johnny muttered without really realizing what he said, it was a bit of a habit to cheer up people if he could.

Curly eyed him, tilting his head a bit. "Why you say that?"

Johnny wracked his brain for an answer. "Well maybe you're just smart at different stuff y'know. Like cars, kinda like Sodapop…" Johnny tried to explain, wringing his hands together nervously. His answer seemed to be good enough because Curly grinned.

"Didn't ever think like that before. I'm pretty good at poker and pool. Tim takes me along to games sometimes" He admitted proudly, dropping his elbow so that he dropped back onto his back. He gave Johnny another smile. "Ya' dig okay Rabbit. We better hit the hay if we want to make it to school though. Think Curtis will be there?"

Johnny nodded, deciding to drop down onto the mattress Curly had drug out for him. "Positive. Darry won't let him miss it unless he's really sick."

"Figures. Well night Rabbit. Get the light while you're there eh?"

Johnny looked around, finding the lamp resting against the wall closest to the door. He shuffled over and switched it off, bathing the room in darkness. The window allowed some moonlight to shed through, and Johnny could make out Curly's bed and where the mattress was.

The older Greaser shuffled his way past the articles of clothing around the floor until he made it back to the mattress. He decided to yank of his denim jacket and use it as a pillow, dragging the thin blanket Curly had given him over his body. He kept his shoes on, a habit he had even at his own house. Probably because he was always ready to make a run for it in case of fights. His usual method of escape was to dart out the back door and hop over the dingy fence that separated his back yard from the neighbors.

Johnny closed his eyes, head resting against his jacket as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself, drawing his legs up close. He liked sleeping. Sleeping meant he could dream of nicer things. At least most of the time his dreams were pleasant. Other times, not so much.

* * *

><p><em>"Dammit boy! Put your hands down so I can crack ya'!"<em>

_"Da-no wait. I just-" The eight year old pleaded, hands still held over his face._

_"Boy you got to three to lower them hands. Someone's gotta teach you to be a man and that means you're gonna take your beatings like one. Now lower them hands!" His father slurred, clenching one fist hard enough for it to make a cracking sound._

_Sniffling, Johnny lowered his battered arms as he awaited for the inevitable hit._

Johnny's eyes snapped open, swiftly bolting upright as he hugged the blanket around himself. His heavy panting echoed through the room, and he almost yelped when he realized Curly was looking at him from the bed, eyes narrowed.

"You're crying." Was all he grunted out.

Johnny hadn't even realized that his cheeks were stained with tears. He turned away from Curly and wiped them away with his arm, cursing himself.

"You were making noises. Woke me up." Curly commented, shifting onto his side. "I don't like crybabies."

"Shoot man I ain't crying…" Johnny sniffled out.

"Sure. Whatever you say pansy."

Something about his mocking tone set something off in Johnny's brain. He couldn't stand it. It sounded so familiar, like the way his mother talked down to him. He felt…angry.

"Hell then if it bothers you so much I'll just leave!" He huffed, grabbing his jacket and attempting to rise to his feet, only to have Curly's hand shoot out and grab a fistful of his shirt and drag him back down.

"Calm the hell down. You're not going no where. Its raining moron, which means its probably even colder then before. You'd probably die of hypothermia. So quit your bitching and lay back down alright?" Curly hissed, turning his back on Johnny as he slid over to the wall. "Go to sleep Rabbit" he added after a moment.

Johnny glared at his back for a moment before he tugged the blanket up to his chin. The sounds of the rain hitting the house finally registered, and he realized Curly was right. It was raining. Not really heavy raining, but it was sure to be freezing. He really didn't have a choice did he.

Johnny groaned, lying on his back as he allowed his legs to stretch out, well over the ends of the mattress. He gave a last sniffle before he closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. _'It was just a dream'_ he told himself. He ignored the part of his mind that tried to remind him that it was more of a memory then a dream, and focused on the sound of the rain. He remembered a time where Soda tried to count the number of drops that hit the Curtis's roof during a card game with Steve, effectively annoying half the gang.

He smiled and turned himself over to his right side, losing himself into a much lighter slumber. His mind briefly registered the sound of rustling, but after a few minutes he was too out of it to try and see what was draped over him. It smelled kind of familiar, but at the same time it didn't.

Weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here we are with the third chapter of Rabbit Trails. It was originally supposed to be longer but I chopped the events up so the fourth chapter would have some ground.**

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Johnny was jolted awake by something swatting against him, wrinkling his features before he cracked an eye open. Memories from last night slowly came to him as he looked around the room, finally opening both eyes as he looked at what had hit him. He blinked a few times before he realized Curly was half sprawled on the small mattress with his legs dangling in the air, apparently having trouble with pulling his jeans on. Said Greaser turned to him with a toothy grin.<p>

"Sorry about that Rabbit. You looked dead to the world so I thought'd I'd shower and change quietly. Didn't quite work so well considering I can't get these fucking pants on!" He grumbled, sliding the jeans to around mid-thigh before he rolled himself to his side, where he stood up and hopped the rest of the way into them.

Johnny rubbed his face as he sat up, something a bit heavy falling off of his torso. He soon found Curly's leather jacket placed in his lap from where it had fallen off. _'Must have just threw it somewhere and it happened to land on me' _Johnny reasoned. He rubbed at one eye as he looked at the window. "What time is it man?"

"Not time for school. Might come as a surprise but I'm an early riser. Besides I'm suspended from the bus so Tim's gotta take us. I wasn't kidding about him wanting me to go to school this week. Fucking sucks big time" Curly complained, buckling his pants with a studded belt.

Johnny could almost choke on plain air. "What? Tim is…"

"Yeah he's gonna give us a ride. That's not a problem is it Rabbit? Wait are you worried? He already knows you're here. Came in late and stumbled in here. You slept through it though." Curly gave Johnny a smile. "He's pretty bruised up, so I can't wait to see what he did to Winston. Well since you're up you can join us for breakfast."

Johnny's mind was reeling. He was going to be taken to school by_ Tim Shepard_. And he was being asked to have breakfast, with _the Shepards. _Curly laughed and gave a rough pat to Johnny's back as he reached over him to pick up his shoes from the floor, as well as snatch his jacket from Johnny's lap. "Well come on Rabbit" He quipped. Johnny shuddered as he slid the blanket off of himself, slowly standing to his feet. Curly nodded and motioned for the door. Johnny didn't see any other choice but to follow Curly out and hope to god he wasn't mauled.

"Yo Tim! We're up! Where's the food?" Curly quipped as he trudged into the kitchen, leaving Johnny to stand in the hallway just outside the kitchen and the living room nervously.

"On the Stove. Get it yourself." Tim replied, seated in one of the withered wooden hairs that surrounded the kitchen table. One leg was crossed over his lap as he had a newspaper spread, eyes glued to it. Johnny gulped and looked down. _'I still can't believe I'm here. What was I thinking last night.?'_

"Hey kid." Johnny nearly jumped out of his skin, especially when he realized the voice was directed at him. He glanced up to see Tim eyeing him coolly. A rather prominent bruise blotched the right side of his face, brownish with a tint of yellow.

"H-Hey…" He answered back meekly after a moment. Tim cracked a smirk at him as he returned to reading his paper.

"Got to say, I didn't expect Curly to drag you here. I thought you usually crash at Curtis's."

Johnny didn't know how to respond. He awkwardly shuffled his feet as he looked over to see Curly hovered over the counter, dragging butter on toast.

"Hey Rabbit! Get on in here! Food's good, well as good as it could get in this place."

"You getting mouthy 'bout my cooking Curly? Next time you can feed yourself you little shit." Then he rose an eyebrow. "Rabbit?"

Curly only cracked a grin as he grabbed a plate and tossed it at Johnny, who was frantic to catch it. He had no intentions of getting killed because he couldn't manage to keep a plate belonging to the Shepard's from falling and breaking. "Help yourself. Tim has a habit of burning the eggs though." He teased.

"They're good that way" Tim shot back, flipping a page through the newspaper. "Go on kid. Curly told me your heading to school with him."

"Don't see why I gotta go." Curly pouted as Johnny made his way over, not expecting Curly to snatch the plate he had just thrown at him and then scooped two eggs on it.

"Because I fucking said so." Was Tim's simple response.

The sinking feeling of nervousness slowly gave away as he listened to the Shepard's going back and forth. It made him feel a little safer, this was their home, and they were family. They weren't too far off from the Curtis's household. Right now, Johnny mused, the only difference he could see that they were a little rougher. A hint of a smile graced his face as Curly handed with the plate back, two eggs and a few pieces of bacon decorating it.

"Thank you."

Curly simply shrugged, grabbing the rest of the bacon and eggs for himself as he settled himself at the small table. "Where's Angel?"

"At her friends still. That girl is gonna give me a heart attack." Tim answered, flipping a page.

"Hear about her new boyfriend? Rabbit, come sit down!" Curly dragged one of the chairs next to him out, the wood screeching against the floor. Johnny did as told, taking a seat next to Curly as the young hood gave a playful shove.

"Yeah I did. She has no business being around Reid." Tim huffed, setting his newspaper in his lap as he took a drink of the coffee in front of him.

Johnny said nothing as Curly tossed a fork at him, allowing him to take a small bite of the slightly charred egg. It tasted pretty good, of all things considered. He was still pretty nervous, but now that he could see that the Shepard's seemed far from hostile he could calm himself.

"So what are you gonna be up to today Tim?" Curly asked, cheek slightly puffed from where he had stuck so much food into his mouth in one go.

"Usual."

"That doesn't tell me much. Are you gonna take the gang out today or going to visit Buck's or up for jumping some poor bastards?" Curly listed, drumming one hand on the table restlessly.

"Like I said, the usual." Tim repeated, placing the newspaper onto the table now that he was finished reading it. Johnny gulped as the hood's gaze rested on him once more.

"Y'know after Winston and I gave each other a pounding, he started rambling off about you kid. Hell knows what he would do if he found you were here" He chuckled, causing Johnny to tense.

He had forgotten about the gang. What would they say if they found out he had spent the night at Shepard's? Johnny gently placed the fork onto his plate, having lost his appetite at the realization that the gang might not take kindly to his poor choices from last night.

"Winston can shove it. I wouldn't say he's much of a good friend if he lets ya' sleep out in the lot." Curly retorted, finishing his breakfast by scarfing down his last bacon strip.

Johnny felt the need to chip in. "Dally's okay." Was all he could force out, causing Curly to shrug and Tim to laugh.

"Well hell, the kid can speak." Tim stood up then, his back making an odd cracking sound. "I'll agree though, he's a good buddy to have in a rumble. And to drink and chase broads with."

"He's still a bastard" Curly interrupted, standing up as well before patting Johnny's shoulder roughly.

"So are you. C'mon kiddo's, time to get you two to school." Tim announced, making his way to the living room to grab a leather jacket that was hanging from the arm of the sofa.

Curly made an exaggerated groaning sound as he turned to Johnny. "Let's go Rabbit."

Johnny nodded, a bit eager to get to a familiar environment even if he wasn't too fond of it. At least he would have the chance to see Ponyboy, Two-Bit and Steve. Relieved at this prospect, he straightened himself up as he followed Curly out the front door.


End file.
